The problem of periodontal pockets develops generally due to food debris getting caught between the teeth and calcification of the bacterial plaque develops when the food debris hasn't been cleaned out properly by methods such as the use of dental floss, toothbrushing or pulsating water devices.
The inability to clean the pockets properly can lead to further deepening of the pockets and eventually to tooth loss. Possibly, this can be corrected by periodontal surgery for a time, but eventually the condition may return without continued home care. In addition, this is a very expensive procedure and may discourage the patient in continuing professional periodontal care.
By way of the background, it is widely accepted that once the tissues surrounding a tooth has developed periodontal pockets, it is advisable to scrape and irrigate the pockets with various medicinal solutions to debride the root and tooth area of bacterial matter in an effort not to lose the tooth.
Prior art devices for scraping and irrigating body cavities commonly use syringe and cannula, however, the major problem is these are inconvenient for hand held self-use at home by the patient alone, to treat periodontal pockets. This major problem is answered by the present invention.
It is believed that none of the prior art will accomplish the purpose of the invention in as simplified and easy a manner as the present invention. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved method to cleanse and treat periodontal pockets by scraping, irrigating, and aspirating debris in the periodontal pocket area.